The art associated with toothbrushes is a crowded one indicating that the search for the ideal solution to ultimate dental hygiene has been a long one. Attempts have been made in specially designing the bristle composition, direction and configuration; specially designing two separate bristle portions at opposite ends of the handle; and specially designing numerous features useful in promoting good dental hygiene.
Conventional toothbrushes are limited in their effectiveness in cleaning areas at the rear of the mouth due to the relatively large width of the base where the end bristles are located. Also, the base of a conventional toothbrush is typically flat where the bristles are located thereby further limiting access to the rear molars and wisdom teeth.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved toothbrush.